


Never Miss a Cue (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Collars, D/s, Get Together, M/M, Possessive Behavior, bottom!Phil, dom!Clint, implied but not graphic torture, sub!Phil, top!Clint
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>根据Tumblr上的命题：“Clint对Phil宣示了所有权。不是普通意义上的D/s，没有那么多嫉妒冲突。人身所有。标记。颈圈是好物。颈圈真的非常有爱。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Miss a Cue (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Miss a Cue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542265) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



 

**独占欲**

 

 

Title: Never Miss a Cue

Author:infiniteeight（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags：

Implied but not graphic torture, Possessive Behavior, D/s, BDSM, top!Clint, bottom!Phil, dom!Clint, sub!Phil, Barebacking, Get Together, Collars

 

**Summary** **：**

Written for the following Tumblr prompt: "Clint claiming possession of Phil. Not general D/s and not garden variety jealousy. Ownership. Marking. Collars are good. Collars are really quite lovely."

 

**A/N** **：**

See the end of the work for [notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/542265#work_endnotes)

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/542265>

 

授权：

Thanks so much for all your comments! I definitely had to do some mental work to get into the idea of sub!Phil, and I'm glad I could communicate my reasoning well. :D

Yes, you can translate this story. Thanks so much for asking!

 

 

**警告：**

虐待暗示，人身占有行为，D/s，BDSM，掌控者！Clint，顺从者！Phil，无套内射，颈圈

 

**摘要：**

根据Tumblr上的命题：“Clint对Phil宣示了所有权。不是普通意义上的D/s，没有那么多嫉妒冲突。人身所有。标记。颈圈是好物。颈圈真的非常有爱。”

 

某鱼注：

 

这次是Coulson在下面，真正完全地在下面，所以不能接受的还请善意关闭窗口，谢谢

不接受人身攻击，不接受对原作者的攻击，不接受CP体位攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

这是一篇难得见到的Sub！Phil文，可作者依旧掌控住了Clint成为Dom的动机，以及两人之间的D/s关系也是健康平等的。

其实私以为应该是不算BDSM的。

 

或许对于Phil为什么选择臣服作者交代得不够清楚，但各人有各人的看法，我的看法已经在讨授权的留言中表明了，这里就不再赘述。

 

 

**===== Never Miss a Cue** **独占欲 =====**

 

 

Clint加入SHIELD之前，从未真的拥有过任何东西。

 

当他还是个孩子的时候，就很快学会了声称任何东西属于自己只能意味着最终失去它。向父亲要求，换来一次又一次惩罚；向Barney说，那人干脆觉得惹Clint生气才是乐趣所在；至于逃跑，将全部打包抛之脑后，那根本毫无意义。

 

在马戏团里，一切都是稀缺品。每个人必须要和他人分享，并且拼了命工作才能挣到属于自己的那少得可怜的一份儿。Clint让出了他的床铺，他的毯子，他的日用品，以及他的工资。他穿大孩子穿剩的衣服，用TrickShot用旧的弓，戏服是马戏团的而非自己的，可能有一天他会挣到属于自己的东西，但这希望被狠狠践踏碎成了渣，然后他再一次逃跑了。

 

成为海陆以后，一切似乎过得有条不紊起来，唯一真正属于你的东西就是家里人寄来的小物件，带着牵挂。

 

可Clint没有家。

 

不过他愿意听战友谈论他们的家。我妹妹，他们会说，温柔多情惹人怜爱。我的兄弟们。我的好朋友。有个什么人能完整地属于你，Clint喜欢这个主意。

 

他最喜欢小伙子们谈论自己女朋友的样子。“那是 _我的_ 姑娘。”要是抓到有人胆敢盯着自己手里的相片不放，他们就会刻意提高声音宣布，然后把相片装进口袋，再用力拍拍表示安心。不过他并不喜欢那些人这么做之后故作潇洒地打哈哈，“哦该死的，可别跟她说我这么说过。”

 

要是Clint也有个能这样牵挂的人，他会让对方为属于自己而骄傲。他会仰面躺在床上，脑子里浮想联翩，“你是我的。”然后对方也会回应，“是的。”他想在对方身上刻下印记。先是吻痕，然后穿环，最终是纹身。无论他怎么设计，总会有些生动的情欲画面漂浮其间。当他第一次看见杂志上带着颈环的姑娘，他偷偷藏下了那本刊物，直到纸张发黄变脆散落成片。颈圈不如纹身持久，可所有人都明白它的含义。

 

不幸的是，身在海陆，每个人都只能属于海陆，没有任何别的可能。

 

 

Clint遇见Coulson那晚，他刚刚一仰脖灌下整杯酒。西装男（the suit）径直坐到他旁边，无视他的冷漠，滔滔不绝口若悬河。Clint静静听着，感觉和海陆的理念没什么不同。服从命令。射击目标。就在他打算张口拒绝的一刻，Coulson丢了张名片在吧台上，“这是给你的。”（That's yours）

 

Clint哼了一声表示不屑，把名片推回去。“没错，是啊。估计你已经这么发出去好几百张了。”

 

Coulson盯着他看了良久，似乎他刚说了什么非常重要的话。然后探员拿起名片，翻到背面，写下一串号码。“这是我的私人手机，”他再次沿着吧台将卡片滑给Clint，“现在这个和别的都不一样了。”

 

Clint收下了名片。凌晨三点，他拨通那个手机号，Coulson接起来，“什么事？”

 

“操，”Clint吓了一跳，“这真是你的私人电话？”

 

“是的，没错。那么我能为你做些什么，Barton？”

 

Clint想都没想就挂断了。拂晓时分，他走进SHIELD总部，惊讶地看到Coulson早已迎面而立。

 

 

Clint将那张名片仔细地收藏起来。这是这辈子第一次有人正式给他的东西，第一样Clint确信只属于他的，他能够留得住的东西，同时也是一小块属于Coulson的东西。Clint偶尔会琢磨，Coulson究竟知不知道这些，他想象倘若Coulson知道有时候Clint会半夜躺在床上回忆，假如当初他没有挂掉电话，而是说“连你自己也一起给我吧，”Coulson同意了，那会是怎样的情景。大多数时候Clint都相信Coulson对此一无所知，可事情并非那么简单……

 

当人们问Coulson，Clint对他意味着什么，探员的回答始终如一，“我是他的负责人（I'm his handler）”，从来不说“他是我挖到的财富。（He's my asset）”。

 

当Clint拨通Coulson的私人电话，无论何时他永远第一时间接听。

 

当Clint要求什么东西——真的要求，不是扯闲篇，而Coulson也知道困难重重——探员永远都会帮他得到。

 

 

但绝大部分时候，他都不能确定。直到Fury派Coulson去完成一项任务，却没有派他一起——如果Clint说话算数这种事情绝对他妈的不会再发生——然后整个小队都被敌人俘虏了，Clint则跟着救援组奔赴前方。他早早将整组人马甩在后面，趁那群人还磨磨蹭蹭收拾外围杂鱼，占领各个出入口的时候，单枪匹马进入现场搜寻Coulson的踪影。最终，他透过门玻璃发现探员被吊在天花板上，双臂高高束于头顶，赤裸上身，旁边站着个刑讯官，狗娘养的手里还捏着一副电极。Clint咽下一声怒吼，强迫自己集中注意力评估眼前的情势。

 

“其他东西对你来讲都太轻松了，”刑讯官得意洋洋，将电压的旋钮开大，“他们以为你不过是个手无缚鸡之力的西装男，可我却知道你是什么，而且现在你属于我了。”

 

Coulson的笑声掩盖了Clint终于冲破抑制的怒吼，“我不属于你。”探员冷静道。

 

刑讯官挑眉，“哦？那么，Coulson探员，你究竟属于谁呐？”

 

Coulson勾了勾唇角，“你看见他的时候就明白了。”

 

这就是他妈的暗示，Clint拼命也想要听到的暗示。

 

特工一脚踹飞面前的大门，直接冲进去，凶悍地一刀撕裂刑讯官的咽喉。那家伙还倒在血泊中抽搐的空档，Clint跨到Coulson身边。他不带犹豫地侵入了探员的私人空间，二话不说将双手抚上Coulson的皮肤，因为Coulson是 _他的_ 。“我来了，长官。”他说着，拉过探员，让那赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴上自己，不去管中间隔着战术背心上粗糙的纤维、拉链以及搭扣。他的手上下摩挲Coulson的后背，占有性地搂住男人的肩胛，死死不放松。

 

“真高兴见到你，鹰眼（Hawkeye），”Coulson并未对Clint接触他的方式有任何评论，“你有留下几个混蛋给我么？”

 

“那些杂碎都在外面，”Clint和他保证，伸臂解开Coulson手腕的桎梏，“必须要先把你找回来才行。”

 

探员揉揉手腕上的瘀伤，看着Clint的眼睛，“找回来？”他顿了顿，“你从来都没有失去过我。”

 

Clint没有扑上去吻他的全部原因，仅仅是他明白一旦付诸行动，自己将无法控制停不下来。所以他只是扯掉护身的战术背心，塞给Coulson，男人的肌肤是属于他的，有且只有他一个人能看。他们一路杀将出去，扫荡所有胆敢挡路的杂鱼，在半路遇到了正往里搜索的别动队（extraction team），不过Clint一直坚持站在Coulson身后，绝不远离一分一毫。医护组来帮探员处理伤口的时候，为了究竟要不要入院观察而发生了分歧，Clint送上眼刀将噪音按灭，“你们可以让他跟我待在一起。”医生迟疑着看了看Coulson，特工的胃骤然缩成一团，但煎熬过了长长的几秒钟，他发觉男人并未开口。Clint总算放松了，感觉控制权终于回到自己手中。他瞪着医生的眼睛，沉声重复道，“你会让他和我待在一起，我照顾他。”（You'll release him into my care）

 

医生又一次看向Coulson，然后转回来上下打量Clint，最后点点头。“是的，长官。”

 

Clint将Coulson带回他酒店的房间，几下扯掉男人身上的衣物，小心翼翼拉着他去浴室从头到脚清洗干净，然后推他倒在床里，用唇舌牙齿在探员每一寸的肌肤上宣示了所有权，吮吸那些伤痕，直到它们变成他的标记。而Coulson——哦 _Coulson_ ，从没有任何人见到过他汗如雨下的男人；能轻易搞定无数任务部署眉头都不皱一下的男人；曾经腹部中弹却异常冷静地报告“探员受伤”，以至于医疗队到达——并且扒开他双手之前都没意识到他才是那个受伤探员的男人；回应他，当他粗哑地吼出“你是我的”，Coulson倒抽一口气，“ _是的_ 。”一遍又一遍重复。这是Clint这辈子最美好的一天。

 

他希望自己能做得更好。

 

 

走进他们的公寓，Clint听见电视的声音，某种弱智真人秀里的尖叫飘荡在起居室，笑意不由得自心底慢慢涌上。其实根据他们的日程表，Phil想要先回家挺不容易的，甚至有时这意味着Clint必须去别处消磨时间，不过这是他最最迫切的第一需要：他希望Phil等他，希望回到有男人在的家里。Clint把夹克挂上衣帽钩，却没有脱去靴子和半指手套（fingerless gloves），然后走进客厅。Phil马上把电视静音，抬起头冲他微笑。男人穿着Clint早上为他挑选的衣服，那种一旦Phil回到家，就要马上换好，能够随时准备上床睡觉的居家服：V领羊毛衫，炫耀似的露着Clint种下的吻痕牙印，宽松纯棉长裤，没有松紧带，只有根系绳。鞋袜不在考虑范围，当然，Clint喜欢Phil在家光着脚。

 

“Clint。”Phil打招呼。

 

Clint爱男人唤他名字的音调，那么温柔那么真诚。他爬上沙发，跨骑在Phil膝头，捏着他的下巴让他抬起头，深深地吻上去，品尝Phil在他身下予取予求的味道永远不会厌倦。是的。就应该这样。Clint慢慢拉开一点距离，揉着Phil的后颈，“我有件东西给你，”他呢喃，从男人身上下来，坐到沙发上。“去把卧室床头柜抽屉里的黑色盒子拿过来。”

 

那盒子已经放在抽屉里将近一周了， Clint利用这段时间从最初买它的极度兴奋中冷静下来，这样他才能真正地、绝对确定地下决心做这件事。他看见过Phil对盒子表示好奇，不过他也知道Phil没有打开来看，没他的允许，他不会。

 

男人手里拿着盒子走回来，Clint在沙发里坐直身子，分开双腿。Phil收到指令，流畅地跪到Clint两脚之间，好奇地抬头望着他的双眼。Clint并不经常让他用跪姿，他更喜欢Phil的整个身子都在自己触手可及的范围内，但对于这件事来讲，跪姿应该是唯一正确的程序。“打开它。”Clint命令，声音里无意识地透露出些许紧张。

 

Phil打开了盒子。

 

颈圈前端是V型设计，重点在于V字是由黑色带钻石贴面的一支箭、一张弓组成。后面的黑色皮带连接着搭扣，这完全可以，Clint清楚，挂在Phil脖子非常靠下的位置，不会影响任何西装衬衫的平整和线条。

 

“ _哦，_ ”Phil轻叹，这简单的音节却充满了惊讶、愉快与渴望。Clint偷偷在心里长舒一口气，着迷地看着Phil用手指沿那光滑沉重的黑色皮带边缘细细描画。

 

“过来。”Clint命令，伸出手。Phil从盒子里拿出颈圈交给Clint，接着把盒子放在一边，闭上眼，弯下脖子。

 

Clint发觉自己解开搭扣的时候简直已经紧张得屏住了呼吸，倾身向前，将皮革缠绕上Phil的喉咙，他小心地将之系好，调整了松紧，双手抚上Phil的后颈，停留了几分钟，这才放开。看着黑色颈圈环住Phil的脖子，Clint几乎忍不住要呻吟出声，那是属于他的标记，就在眼前自豪地闪闪发亮。他拉着Phil站起来，搂在怀里问道，“你喜欢么？”，不等Phil回答便吻住男人的双唇。Phil伸臂环住Clint的脖子，投入这长长的吻，急切吮吸着Clint侵入过来的舌头。Clint最终结束唇舌交缠，让两人的额头贴在一处。“你戴着我的颈圈看上去太美了。”特工声音沙哑，“以后想要带你出去，到个安全的地方，然后我要告诉每一个人，这如此完美无缺的男人是属于我的。”

 

Phil呻吟着挺了挺腰胯，阴茎在宽松的居家长裤下隆起了可观的形状，来回磨蹭Clint的小腹。“你会带我过去么，”贴着特工的唇角，他喃喃低语，“在他们都看着的时候，把我翻过来狠狠操我？”

 

Clint低声咆哮，凶狠地再次吻上Phil，“你知道更好的。 _我_ 才是唯一一个能看你这幅样子的人。”Clint换个姿势，直接抱着Phil站起来，探员的双腿自觉缠上他的腰，保持稳定。Clint带着他走进卧室，一个膝盖抵住床沿，把Phil安置在床上。他凑近，一点点把男人挪到大床正中间，又俯下身子跨骑跪坐在他身上，双手撑在男人的脑袋两侧。Phil在他身下完全放松，带着微笑，那么温柔又坦诚地看着他，这世上再没有别人用这样的眼神看过他了。“你简直完美无瑕，”Clint深呼吸，低头用鼻子蹭了蹭黑色皮革，“我希望每个人都能看到你带着我的项圈。”

 

Phil伸直双臂，两手放在头顶，却没有抓住床头板。“如果你要求，我会公开戴着它。”

 

不情愿地，Clint坐直身子，这样他就能帮Phil脱掉碍事的上衣和长裤。“我知道你会的，”他说，两手爱抚Phil从织物下一点点露出来的皮肤，“不过那样的话，每次你转身都需要浪费时间警告那些探头探脑的白痴。另外，”Clint扯掉最后一件Phil贴身的背心，扔在一边，将全部重量都压在男人身上，自己却还衣衫整齐，甚至穿着靴子戴着手套，“不管怎样，每个人都知道你是我的。当然可能不会知道有多彻底。”

 

“你——”Clint故意压着他磨蹭的时候Phil难得有点结巴，特工身上穿的战术背心有各种边线拉链以及系带，粗糙，紧贴着敏感的皮肤，“你怎么知道他们知道？”

 

Clint轻笑，滑下来，亲了亲Phil的心口，嘴唇扫过皮肤，微微卷曲的毛发挠着他的鼻尖，开发新的敏感点。“因为，”他火烫的呼吸刚好落在Phil乳尖，“假如有人想和你有任何实质接触，他们都会先看看我再说。”

 

“哦，”Phil重重喘息，Clint正使劲啃咬着他胸口的一小块皮肤，努力留下吻痕，引得男人唇间溢出一声小小的哭喊。他抽气，激烈地挺身迎上Clint的双唇，不过两手却依旧伸过头顶，没有移动分毫。

 

Clint撤回身子，心满意足审视着自己的杰作。那痕迹颜色迅速加重，那么大，那么清楚地印在Phil的心口。突如其来的热量在体内奔涌，冲刷Clint每一个神经末梢；他的老二在裤子里不舒服地跳动。再看Phil，男人脸上是全然的爱意和顺从，这表情让Clint的欲望更加猛烈。“翻过去趴下。”他哑着嗓子命令，探员立刻翻身，双手还保持在头上方。当Clint拍拍他的屁股，他稍微抬起身子，塞了个枕头在下面，让下身拱起，刚好把自己呈现在Clint眼前。

 

Clint双手拂过Phil的后背和身侧，用手掌丈量他的肌肤感受他的温度，又在他的脊柱末端印上温柔湿润的吻。“全都是我的。”他咕哝，爱不释手地拱了拱又蹭了蹭，继续向下，另一个吻落在Phil的尾椎，然后他分开男人的臀瓣，第三个吻就在那窄小褶皱的入口。“你已经为我好好照顾过这里了么？”他问道，舌尖在敏感的括约肌上点火。Phil发出几乎啜泣的呜咽，下身那圈环状的肌肉在Clint掌中更加紧缩。“为了我，保持这里一直干净湿润？”

 

“是的，”Phil嘶声，每个单词都争先恐后，“是的，永远都是。”他迎向Clint的碰触，呻吟着接受特工的舌头探入体内。“你知道我永远都会保证让你的东西能随时可用。”

 

一个火热的，厚重的，掏心掏肺的 _Yes_ 自Clint小腹打着转儿缠绕着升腾，他强忍下一声呻吟。取而代之，特工专注地凑近Phil，一点一点用舌头扩张他，尽可能深地用舌头操他。男人扭着身子发出一连串哀求，情欲浓烈地喘息，渴望每一点最轻微最简单的碰触。Clint没有摘下左手的半指手套，直接用两根手指沾上足够的润滑剂，慢慢推进Phil的入口。他已经这么毁掉了好多双手套，不过没办法，他就是喜欢黑色皮革在Phil肌肤上贴合的强烈反差，他就是喜欢如此开拓这个属于他的男人，让他呻吟，让他放松，让他的表情柔和下来，不再像工作时那般冷峻。敏感的部位很容易就变得火热润滑，因为Phil早就准备好了，Clint没用多少时间就再也忍不住，解开长裤，掏出跃跃欲试的阴茎。

 

他不会脱掉衣服。自己衣冠整齐的同时看着Phil全身赤裸完全敞开是令他感到无比美味的视觉盛宴。Clint在手中倒了些润滑剂，抹上自己的老二，快感令他小小地抽了口气。手套摩擦下体的触觉如此强烈，就好像给全部热情又加了一道催化剂。“翻过来。”特工命令，这使Phil花了几秒钟才服从，Clint不自觉地想着，是不是因为男人没太明白要怎么移动；是不是因为他已然完全放弃了对自己身体的控制，只为了Clint一人。于是Clint帮他摆正双腿，这样哪怕Phil换个姿势，自己还是跪坐在他腿间。

 

最终安置下来，Phil深深望着Clint，看着这跪在他面前，握住自己老二，还穿着黑色T恤战术背心穿着长裤战斗靴的男人，无助地呻吟，又把两腿分得更开。

 

Clint见状，忍不住轻笑几声，放开了自己的阴茎，“这很好，亲爱的，”他低声赞叹，推着Phil的腿弯折到男人胸前，将那亟待进入的甬道完全暴露，然后俯下身子。“非常完美。”Clint小心翼翼调整位置，确保Phil真的完全放松准备充分，随即一个平顺的推送，重重将自己整个埋进男人体内。Phil叹息着弓身挺起，这让Clint胸中荡起温暖的满足和幸福，他认真看着身下的探员，现在两只手已经抓住了床头板，保持住自己的位置，只为了让Clint好好操弄。他的Phil，他已经宣示了所有权，给他戴上了颈圈。Clint放任自己慢慢抽插，恣意品尝，都是他的，只要他愿意，他可以想用多久就用多久，而Phil火热湿滑的甬道紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，那感觉简直太棒了，让人不忍心加快动作。

 

在他身下，汗珠沿着Phil的皮肤滑落到床单上，男人气喘吁吁，呜咽呻吟，迎接他的每一下戳刺，阴茎也高高昂起，模糊成情欲的暗红色。尽管如此，Phil还是没有伸手碰他自己，Clint对此满意地微笑，五指弯曲，占有性地攥住那属于他的部位。只消几下凶狠快速的撸动，Phil就达到了高潮，喷薄而出，战栗发抖。太美了。Clint的动作没有停滞，当Phil带着餍足的表情浑身瘫软，Clint两手重新扶住他的双腿，下身用力撞击，阴茎更深更深楔入Phil甜蜜紧致的甬道。用这样的方式占有他，比令他哀求更让人满足，Clint几乎完全退出来，又冲进去，对男人全然放弃自控的服从沉溺不能自拔，同时带着发自内心的喜悦和满足，因为他知道，这是 _他的_ ，无论何时，只要他想，就能得到。但就算Clint也不可能坚持那么久，最终他低吼着越过巅峰，阴茎跳动在Phil体内尽情释放，用热液把他灌满，再一次标记他，这世上最宝贵的，只属于他的。

 

Clint动作小心地退出来——在如此长时间的操弄过后，Phil肯定会浑身酸痛——花了点儿时间扒掉自己的衣服，将它们扔到地上，然后爬回来，四肢摊开。Phil蜷在他身边，脑袋枕着他的胸口，温暖的重量。Clint拉过一条毯子把两人盖好；清理可以等到他们都稍微冷静点儿了以后再说。于是特工紧紧搂住属于他的探员，手指自豪地描过男人颈间光滑的黑色皮带，唇角扬起，充满幸福的微笑。

 

 

END

 

 

**A/N** **：**

我对自己能写出这个故事相当自豪，不过同样，在我敲完最后一个字的时候我也知道，我不会再写Dom!Clint/Sub!Phill了。我希望你喜欢它，希望别的作者能继续满足喜欢这种关系的读者，但我自己从完成这篇故事的过程中认识到，我的全部灵感已经耗尽了，每个字都异常纠结。

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/6/11

 

 


End file.
